Presente de Natal
by Miyuki-chama
Summary: Hinata pediu um presente especial ao Papai Noel,mas não imaginava que seu desejo fosse se realizar...Mas a bela noite de Natal acabou bem.E tudo graças ao bom velhinho. SasuHina primeira oneshot Feliz Natal gente!


**Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence.Não que eu me importe,prefiro o Sasuke!**

**Hinata pediu um presente especial ao Papai Noel,mas não imaginava que seu desejo fosse se realizar...Mas a bela noite de Natal acabou bem.E tudo graças ao bom velhinho. (SasuHina) (primeira oneshot) (Feliz Natal gente!)**

-U-um selo por favor.

Hyuuga Hinata sorri para atendente"O Correio de Konoha estava recebendo muitas cartas esse ano . "Ela constatou em pensamento.

-N-não!-Hinata disse enquanto a atendente pegava um selo de flores rubras . -Por favor,um selo para as cartas de Papai Noel . -Ela disse envergonhada.

A atendente arregalou os olhos surpresa . Era a primeira vez que via uma garota tão ... Adulta mandando uma carta para o bom velhinho . Imediatamente se recompôs e pegou um selo com uma foto de duas crianças em volta de um Papai Noel sorridente . Ele entregava dois embrulhos vermelhos para as crianças que retribuíam o sorriso doce do homem de barba branca .

Hinata pegou o selo com cuidado e admirou aquela figura delicada . Pagou a atendente com algumas moedas.

-O-obrigada!

-De nada . –A atendente respondeu com uma voz alegre e amigável . –Tenha um feliz natal!-sorriu-

-Tenha um feliz natal também!

Hinata caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha sem se preocupar com o frio cortante do auge do inverno na vila . Seu nariz estava avermelhado e a garota estava mais corada do que de costume,não pelo frio,mas sim pela carta que escrevera ao Papai Noel.

Ela não diria a ninguém o que pedira naquela !Sabia que era um desejo impossível e que nunca iria se realizar . Mas ela mantinha uma fagulha de esperança internamente,inútil mas era a única coisa a que se apegava e que a mantinha sã . A garota suspirou . Naruto como sempre vinha atrás de Sakura como um cachorrinho atrás de um mínimo de atenção da garota de cabelos róseos.

-Hyuuga. – Ela se pronunciou com o costumeiro timbre de voz enjoada que ela possuía.

-Haruno-san.

A jovem de olhos lavanda fez uma pequena reverência a qual Sakura não retribuiu . Ficaram se encarando por curtos segundos antes de Naruto puxar Sakura pela mão e levá-la até uma vitrine que mostrava jóias e roupas que variavam do rosa - claro até pink.

Hinata olhou os dois se afastando . Como sempre Naruto não lhe dirigia a palavra desde que se declarara para ele dois anos atrás e fora rejeitada da pior maneira possível . Deu uma rápida olhada para a rosada que devolveu o olhar . Franziu a testa . Como poderia ter se tornado uma rival de uma garota como Haruno Sakura? Ela era tudo que não era:Extrovertida,forte,decidida,contagiante... (N/A:Gostaria de mencionar a falta de seios,mas não acho que a Hinata pensaria uma coisa dessas.) Reconhecia que em beleza,ela própria ganhava facilmente da Haruno,mas com uma personalidade sem sal como a sua,como ganhar de alguém assim?

Hinata se aproximou lentamente da caixa de correio vermelha . Não tinha ninguém além dela . "É claro . Que louco esperaria até a véspera de Natal para entregar a carta ao Papai Noel?" pensou arrependida . Estivera fora em uma missão por algumas semanas e não tivera tempo antes . Não é como se fosse funcionar se ela entregasse agora, afinal .

Pegou a carta e se preparava para colocá-la na caixa de correio,quando um grande vulto de vermelho corria apressado e trombou por acidente na Hyuuga . Hinata caiu no chão,e perdeu sua carta de vista . Caiu sentada no chão e soltou um dolorido 'Ai!' .

-Me desculpe,me desculpe!

O velho senhor gorducho ajudou Hinata a se levantar . Ele se vestia exatamente como um Papai Noel . "Deve ser um daqueles Papais Noéis de lojas . " a garota pensou .

-Não tem problema Sr...?

-Noel . Senhor Noel! – ele disse alegremente e orgulhoso .

Hinata sorriu . Ele realmente levava a sério seu trabalho .

Hinata se afastou depois de conversar alguns minutos com o "Sr Noel" ,correu pelas ruas de Konoha alegre,mas parou subitamente ao trombar com um certo garoto de olhos e cabelos negros . Dessa vez,Hinata não caiu no chão,o que a fez agradecer mentalmente a quem quer que tivesse torcendo por ela lá em cima .

-Sa-sasuke-san!Desculpe,não era minha intenção esbarrar em você!-ela disse fazendo uma pequena reverência . –

-Tudo bem Hyuuga . –ele respondeu com o costumeiro tom de voz frio . – Eu estava te procurando .

-E-estava...?

-Sim,Naruto me pediu para convidá-la para a festa de Natal que ele dará hoje a noite . Você vem?

Hinata pensou por um momento .

-H-hai! –ela respondeu timidamente . –

Sasuke suspirou .

-Hoje,oito da noite .

Sasuke permaneceu encarando a garota por alguns segundos . De repente,Hinata se lembrou de algo que esquecera,minutos atrás .

-Ah,não!Minha carta!

Os olhos perolados se encheram de lágrimas . O lábio inferior tremia levemente .

-O que ouve Hinata? –Sasuke perguntou preocupado . Amaldiçoava qualquer que fosse o motivo que teria feito Hinata chorar . –

-N-não é nada Sasuke-san .

-Então ... Eu preciso ir Hinata . Vejo você na festa .

-Ha-hai .

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

DING DONG

Hinata tocou a campanhinha do apartamento de Uzumaki Naruto . Estava deprimida por ter perdido sua carta,voltara a caixa de correio mas nenhum sinal dela . Tudo o que restara era voltar pra casa,se arrumar e levar os presentes que comprara para todos .

Naruto abriu a porta sorridente . Cumprimentou Hinata de forma amigável e a convidou para entrar .

O pequeno apartamento estava cheio,a música fluía alta e tinha comida servida na mesa,para os convidados não morrerem de fome antes da ceia .

Hinata se divertiu,apesar de tudo . Todos estavam aproveitando essa época de Natal e cedendo um pouquinho . Até Sakura parecia um pouco mais amigável com ela .

-Ei Hinata ...

A bela garota se virou e encontrou Naruto sorrindo .

-Será que você poderia fazer um favor pra mim e pegar um pouco mais de vinho na dispensa?

-Claro Naruto-kun!

Ambos sorriram . Sem ressentimentos .

Hinata seguiu para a cozinha,passando por casais abraçados e em meio a beijos e bebidas . Abriu a porta da enorme dispensa de Naruto e caminhou até encontrar o interruptor .

-Sasuke ...?

Ela disse,surpresa . Um barulho baixo seguiu,e no instante em que Hinata virou-se,olhos azuis gentis,barba branca e roupa vermelha deixaram rapidamente a cozinha,trancando a porta na saída .

Ela se virou assustada para o moreno . Ele se aproximou lentamente dela e enlaçou uma de suas mãos em sua cintura,antes de dar-lhe um longo e demorado beijo que para a surpresa de Hinata,foi retribuído pela mesma . Cada toque de Sasuke em Hinata,era como uma corrente elétrica em seu corpo .

Assim que se separaram em busca de ar, Sasuke lhe estendeu um pedaço de papel . Hinata arregalou os olhos . Sua boca se abriu involuntariamente . Tinha certeza,era a _**sua **_carta,a mesma que ela escrevera para o Papai Noel .

_Konoha,24 de dezembro de 2008_

_Querido Papai Noel,_

_Sei que já faz um bom tempo desde a última vez que escrevi para o senhor . Mas,dessa vez,eu preciso muito mais da sua boa vontade do que nos outros anos . Eu espero que não me ache uma oportunista,ou esquisita por escrever essa carta agora,tão perto do meu aniversário de 18 anos . Mas estou realmente desesperada!_

_Já faz...Alguns anos que eu gosto de um garoto . Um ano e oito meses pra falar a verdade,contando do momento em que escrevi esta carta . Ele é uma pessoa muito especial . Ele é distante,frio,mas sei que no fundo ele é uma boa pessoa! Descobri,logo depois que me declarei pro Naruto e fui rejeitada que tudo o que eu sentia por ele não passava de uma ilusão,admiração e carinho que confundi com amor . Eu quero realmente que ele encontre alguém muito especial,exatamente como ele para fazê-lo feliz,já que a felicidade dele não foi ficar ao meu lado ._

_Não sei porque estou escrevendo essa carta,acho que o senhor jamais teria condições de realizar o meu pedido . O que eu mais quero nesse mundo Papai Noel,é o coração de Uchiha Sasuke ._

_Ass:Hyuuga Hinata_

Sasuke sorriu .

-Não posso lhe dar meu coração ...

Hinata sentiu que seu coração se quebrava em pedaços a medida que Sasuke terminava a frase .

-...Porque ele já lhe pertence . Ele é seu e de mais ninguém .

Os dois se abraçaram sem dizer nada .

Porque palavras não precisavam ser ditas .

Sasuke tentou abrir a porta,e para surpresa de ambos ela foi aberta com facilidade . Não estava trancada . Voltaram juntos para a sala com um braço de Sasuke no ombro de Hinata,enquanto essa usava outro para carregar o vinho .

-Aqui está o vinho que você pediu Naruto-kun .

Os convidados,que até aquele momento estavam conversando animadamente na mesa posta,só esperando para atacar a ceia se viraram para Hinata . As bocas se abriram,os olhos se arregalam,todos estavam surpresos pela proximidade de Sasuke e Hinata .

Naruto pegou o vinho sem se conter .

-O que aconteceu com vocês?Estão namorando?

As palavras dele eram um misto de brincadeira com seriedade,mas Sasuke não hesitou em lhe dizer:

-É claro que estamos dobe,ou você é o único que tem o direito de procurar alguém?

Uma discussão se iniciou ali mesmo entre os dois . Frases como:"Cala a boca teme!" "Como se fosse da sua conta . " "Cuide da sua vida!" "Mas será que nem no Natal você me deixa em paz?" "Ah,vai comer um ramen vai!" eram ouvidas,entre risos .

E o resto da noite se seguiu assim,Sasuke e Hinata abraçados em um canto,Ino e Sakura brigando entre si e tentando receber atenção de Sasuke (o que não aconteceu em nenhum momento da noite),Naruto tentando chamar a atenção de Sasuke,Kakashi lendo Icha Icha,Neji e Tenten se amassando num sofá e o resto dos convidados se divertindo,mas não tanto quanto Sasuke ou Hinata .

-Esse foi o melhor Natal da minha vida!

Hinata sussurou no ouvido de Sasuke .

Ele lhe sorriu,e em seguida lhe deu outro longo e demorado beijo .

-O meu também . –ele tentou dizer entre beijos e abraços . -

Quando Hinata voltou pra casa em companhia de Sasuke,ambos sorridentes e felizes,ela encontrou uma pequena surpresa em sua porta .

_Cara Hyuuga Hinata,_

_Fico feliz em dizer que recebi sua carta,e apesar do coração do Uchiha já ser seu embora você não saiba (mas,acho que nesse momento ele já deve ter lhe contado não?) eu resolvi que daria uma pequena ajudinha ..._

_Ah,desculpe por esbarrar em você hoje à tarde,realmente não foi por querer . Peço mil desculpas e Feliz Natal!Hohohohoho!_

_PS:Espero que não se incomode pela cópia da sua carta que eu fiz . _

_Ass:Papai Noel_

_**Oneshot bobinha e fraca,porém feita de coração para vocês ... E uma pessoa em especial,já que esse é o aniversário dela . Parabéns pra ... Eu mesma! u.u**_

_**Sim,é meu aniversário!**_

_**Feliz Natal genteee!Curtam muito!!!**_


End file.
